


Say it with Chocolate

by spikesgirl58



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 02:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14149608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spikesgirl58/pseuds/spikesgirl58
Summary: The only thing that equals Halloween for candy is Easter and Napoleon is determined to start Illya off on the right foot.





	Say it with Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [numb3rs](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=numb3rs).



It only made sense.  As a kid, Easter was about one thing and one thing only – chocolate.  Napoleon had been no exception.  He knew all about the Easter story and the resurrection, but for him, Easter was really all about the candy.  There were the marshmallow chicks, the jelly beans, and what not, but the real star was the solid chocolate bunny riding high and proud in the center of his Easter basket.

And to his way of thinking there was a definite pecking order in chocolate.  There was the cheap milk chocolate that would turn white within a matter of days.  It had a nasty texture that coated the inside of his mouth.  There was the white chocolate, which really wasn’t chocolate at all.  There was dark chocolate, but that wasn’t sweet enough to Napoleon’s way of thinking.  Then there was Hershey’s.  It was the pinnacle of chocolatiness in Napoleon’s world. 

There was nothing better than sucking on a Hershey’s kiss after biting just the tip of the candy off.  A Hershey’s chocolate bar in your Halloween bag was a major score.  If it was full size, you were king of the playground.

However, a Hershey’s one pound solid chocolate rabbit ranked just behind Christmas morning.  Proudly, he handed one to his partner as he sat as his desk and waited for the rapture to follow.

“What is this?”  Illya regarded the box warily, as if his partner had handed him a bomb to dismantle.

“It’s a chocolate rabbit.”

Illya looked confused.  He hadn’t been in America all that long and there was much of its culture that still mystified him.  “Yes, I can see that, but what--?”

“Easter, it’s an Easter bunny, Illya.”  Napoleon paused then.  “You do know about Easter?”

“The Christian holiday?  I do, but…”

“For kids, it’s all about having the Easter bunny bring you a basket of candy.”

Illya shifted uncomfortably.  “Pardon me for not see the segue between this and the religious meaning.”

“I’ll explain it to you later.  Just taste it.”

Illya smiled hesitantly.  They were still getting used to each other and he didn’t want to offend his fellow agent.  He opened the box and inhaled the scent of chocolate.   “It smells wonderful.”

Napoleon nodded encouragingly.  Illya bit off the tip of one ear and chewed slowly.  Napoleon resisted chewing along with him.  “It’s great, isn’t it?  Isn’t it honestly the best chocolate you’ve ever had?”

Illya paused, his expression grim.  “Honestly?”

Napoleon nodded enthusiastically.  “Milton Hershey has been making chocolate since 1900.  He learned how to make it with more chocolate and less dairy, so it was more shelf stable.  His bars even went to war with us.”

Illya took another bite and chewed more slowly.  It was only after a long minute that Napoleon got the hint that something might be wrong.  “Illya, what’s wrong?”

“I have no desire to insult you, Napoleon, and I am enjoying this treat.”

“But?”

“I think I prefer Cadbury’s instead.”

“What’s Cadbury’s?”

 

 

 


End file.
